The Matter Creating Exorcist
by xxPrincess.Simixx
Summary: The Darkyn family are cursed. Every generation gives birth to an Exorcist with the matter creating ability. The only thing wrong? It feeds from their life essence. The more they use it, the closer to death they become.
1. The Backstory of Melaya Darkyn

+The Back Story of Melaya Darkyn+

When Melaya Darkyn was still in her mother's womb it was already known that she would be the next Darkyn to bear the curse. Her mother could feel it; the current bearer always knew whom it would be passed to. She only wished she would see her daughter grow up, but because of the curse, she would die once Melaya took her first living breath. The curse of the Darkyn went back as far as any could remember. The majority of the family was Exorcists, all of who had the matter-creating ability. But where great power is at play, so are also great costs. The ability comes from their essence, their very being. Every time a Darkyn used said ability, a part of their life would began to fade. Every generation bore another and there could only be one alive at a time for the curse was their life, and their death.

Melaya was not an only child. She had two older sisters. Livi, the oldest, whose personality was sweet like honey, and Sonya, the one who was the most emotional out of the three. And then there was Melaya. She was just like her mother in more ways than just bearing the family curse; she had her mother's black hair and facial features. But like all others in the family bearing the burden, Melaya had odd color eyes, her mother had golden orbs that seemed to burn into your soul, her grandfather had eyes so vividly green they looked like gems. Melaya's eyes took her father's blue's and turned them oh so pale, almost as if she were blind.

She grew up motherless because of the family legacy so her father worked constantly to keep the girls fed and clothed. Even though the Black Order made sure the family kept living, it wasn't enough to keep the father happy. Or perhaps he was trying to forget the past, forget the loss of his wife. He couldn't even bare to look at Melaya unless he was drunk, so her older siblings had to raise her themselves.

Just before her 10th birthday their father fell ill with pneumonia and died merely days after. Sonya grieved the hardest out of the girls and began to regard God with a cold shoulder and an even colder heart. That was when the Earl of Millennium appeared to her asking if she wanted her father back. With his gaiety and gentlemanly nature Sonya all but agreed, after all, she'd be getting her daddy back. She didn't even care about the price. So when her father came to her, holding his arms out to her, she happily ran to him. Tears of joy fell from her eyes but soon they became ones of pain as her father was forced to get under Sonya's skin and take over her body as the price of his return.

Once he stumbled home in Sonya's skin, the remaining girls knew something was wrong; after all, having exorcist blood in you had its advantages. He attacked that night while they were sleeping; hoping it would be easier to kill them and ease the hunger that seemed to keep growing. Luckily he came to Melaya's room first since she looked so much like her mother. He hoped if he killed her first it would be easier to take out Livi. As he slipped into her room, Melaya woke up. She knew something was off but she didn't know what it was until Sonya's body was staring down at her with hungry eyes. Not her sister's eyes. Her instinct took over and her abilities were first put to use that night. A small dagger came through the palm of her right hand as he moved in to attack. Melaya moved quickly; hacking away in defense, terrified of what she was doing and what would have been done to her.

To this day she refuses to talk about that night.


	2. Chapter 1

+Chapter 1+

"I'm pregnant," Livi's voice was hoarse from tears as she spoke to her sister, "I'm sorry, sis. I really am. I was careful, I swear…but maybe, just maybe it won't have the curse."

Melaya slowly closed her eyes as she felt death's breath on her neck. This baby would be the end of her life, and the beginning of a new Exorcist's. Then again, she knew it was time. She already had a strip of grey hair near her right temple. She cursed silently before responding, "It's alright, Liv, really. But your baby will be the next exorcist in the family…Congratulations, sis. When is my niece or nephew being born? I want to be there." '_I want the last thing I see to be the birth of the next generation before I die…'_ She added to herself. She was only 18 and her time was already up. Lucky her.

A sob was heard over the phone before her sister continued, "Exactly 8 months from now. I'm so sorry sis…"

She swallowed hard before replying to Livi. "It's okay. Really. Just relax and live. Try to be happy. You're going to be a wonderful mother. But I have to go, Komui needs to talk to me." Melaya hung up the phone before she heard anymore of her big sister's tears. She didn't want to hear anymore than what she knew she'd have to endure over the course of the remaining months. Livi was her weakness, the only one that everyone knew about. That's why she had all but begged Kumoi to let Livi live at the Black Order. He couldn't say no to her, especially with a sword pointed at him.

She sat there for a moment trying to get herself together. God, she was going to die in 8 months. Great, looks like she needed to get to work then. Pulling herself up from the seat as if the world's weight were suddenly on her she trudged to the door and pushed it open slowly, peeking out. Melaya really didn't want to run into anyone on the way to the Science Department, especially with the touchy mood she was in. She didn't feel like accidentally killing someone for saying "Hi," or something of the sort.

Slipping out of her room, she went straight for Komui's office and ignored everyone on the way. She knew everyone would leave her alone if she kept her face stoic and her head up. They were smart people. She knew they wouldn't bother her, especially when she still wore her exorcist uniform. And just in case they still didn't get the hint, she pulled out her sunglasses and slipped them on. She hated the looks she got from the color of her eyes so she kept it quiet. Only a handful, if that, knew her eye color. Mel came to a stop at Kumoi's door and took a breath before knocking loudly. "You in there Kumoi? It's Melaya. I need to talk to you," she growled hoping he'd get the importance of it.

A loud crash was heard on the other side as books and, more than likely, papers went flying. Komui shoved his glasses up his nose and frowned at the tone she was using. "Maaybe. Depends on what you want," he replied as he peeked out from the door. He knew Melaya's wrath could be great if she was pissed and she really didn't look happy.

"I want to ask you about those…" she looked to make sure no others were paying attention, "shots you were talking about. If you still have them, or want me to be the guinea pig for them."

An evil smile grew on his face before he opened the door wider and all but slithered back to his desk. Yeah, Komui definitely had a creepy side. Well mainly when it came to his experiments, like she was about to be. Mel groaned. She was going to be a friggin' experiment. Gee, this was turning out to be her lucky day. She came into the room and took a seat across from his extremely messy desk waiting for him to start speaking or something. But no, he was peering at her through his glasses and studying her with the 'Where do I start?' look.

"Well are you going to brief me on it, or are you going to sit there and stare at me all day," she snapped, already uneasy from this gaze. She'd be dammed if she'd be in here and miss breakfast. She could already smell Jerry's cooking from in the office and her stomach growled loudly.

He grinned before speaking, "Well as you know, you'll have to check in almost every day so I know how it's working on you. If it's going good and there aren't any bad side effects then I won't have to change the dosage but if it starts to mess up then I'll have to adjust it. You'll take one a day, right before bed so your body can work down the contents. Okay?"

"Sounds dandy. When do we start," she replied coolly.

He kept his eyes on her as he reached down next to the desk and pulled out a mini cooler, "Here's a set. It should last you at least a week to see if works right." Komui sat the cooler down on the table between them and grinned, "So. Excited? I am. I've been waiting to do this for so long. What made you decide to finally give in and try it?"

"None. Of. Your. Business." Her voice dripped with venom as if he'd asked what color underwear she was wearing. He immediately dropped the subject and left her alone. Mel grabbed the cooler and stood before leaving the room. It was none of their business and it never would become their business. Well at least as long as she lived anyway…


	3. Chapter 2

++Chapter 2++

The cooler felt heavy in Melaya's hand as she walked back to her room. No matter how cold the cooler was, it seemed to almost want to burn her hand. She had to get rid of it, it was like a dirty secret that she didn't want let out. Her footsteps were probably loud as she all but rushed back to her room to hide the dreadful thing. Hell, she didn't even go inside of her room, she just threw it inside and slammed the door. Hopefully Komui had added something to keep it safe. Hopefully.

Her stomach protested to her once more, demanding food now. Her sight became disoriented from that pain it caused. Unlike other exorcists that were a parasite type as well, Mel had to eat more. She used more energy than the others and some days it nearly killed her. She cleared her throat and her thoughts of that. Right now she didn't need to dwell on bad memories. And yet they continued to assault her as she neared the cafeteria. She accidentally threw open the doors, all eyes now on her. Great. Just what she needed….

Mel glanced at the long line of exorcists and finders that stood waiting for their food and she groaned. Today was just starting off lovely. Komui had made her late to get food, so now she would have to wait…or would she? She was a parasite type, she deserved food now or there would be consequences. And not all of them would be her fault. Her stomach let out another protest as her vision blurred for a moment. She had never gone this far without eating. Melaya had often wondered how her body would react…

She skipped line, headed straight for Jerry when a finder grabbed her arm. "You think just because you're an exorcist that you get special treatment," he practically growled at her, his grip tightening, "if it wasn't for us, there wouldn't be so much innocence so get to the back of the line!" He pushed her back as if emphasize his point. That was the straw that broke this exorcist's back. Melaya launched herself at him. Right as she was about to swing a punch, the scent of fresh pancakes near her filled her nostrils. Her stomach took over as she released her hold on the finder and went straight for the food. Vivian stood near them holding out her tray of food at arms length. Mel knew she shouldn't and yet she couldn't help herself at grabbing the tray and walking off with it. She knew her friend was only trying to help. That was what Vivian was good at, keeping everything here at peace. Although her sister had passed away the Black Order, mainly Komui, let her stay. She often did odd jobs around here to help "keep her stay", as she put it. She could tell that Viv had eaten her portion of it, it seemed that she had gotten more than usual as if she knew something like this would happen.

She sat at the table with all her other 'friends' or at least acquaintances. Her seat was next to Kanda, probably one of the only ones that she truly trusted at the table. An empty seat on her left, probably where Vivian will be sitting after she calmed down the finder, Allen across from her and Lavi on Allen's left. They were a small group but one she didn't mind being in. For once.

Melaya all but inhaled her food, not one of them looking at her oddly for it. It was usual and even sometimes her and Allen would have contests to see who could eat the most in the shortest amount of time. Just as she was finishing her plate, Vivian sat back down with a soft smile on her face. Apparently everything was back to normal. And yet Viv's golden eyes seemed troubled, as if something was on her mind. Mel leaned towards Kanda to whisper, "Hey, you know what's wrong with Vivian?"

He glanced over, apparently annoyed that his breakfast was being interrupted. Kanda's dark eyes glanced from Mel to Vivian before going back to Melaya and shrugged. "Seems fine to me…," he replied before going back to his noodles.

She blinked and opened her mouth to argue before realizing who exactly she was talking to. Right. The one out of them all that could barely see past his own breakfast in the morning. Actually she was a bit shocked because he hadn't snapped at her. Weird…

Melaya shook her head slightly getting rid of those thoughts. Kanda and her were just friends. What was getting into her? Her pale gaze turned back to her friend Vivian before speaking, "You okay Viv? You seem a little…off."

Viv turned to Mel with a bright smile though sleep deprivation was evident. "I'm alright, really. Just some nightmares, nothing I can't handle. No worries."

Mel kept her gaze on her friend although some couldn't really tell from the sun glasses she constantly wore, "You sure? Need something to knock you out at night?"

She held her hands up quickly. "No that's okay, thanks any way though. I'm sure I'll get some sleep tonight," she smiled once more, almost reassuringly.

Mel nodded her head slightly as if believing her for the moment. She was sure that she'd hear about it later if it turned out to be serious. She was about to open her mouth to say something when Komui's voice from behind her, making the exorcist jump, "Oh one more thing. I got a mission for you but the train leaves in a hour. Here you go!" A white piece of paper fell onto her now empty tray and as she turned to argue, Komui was gone. That man was seriously creepy.

Everyone at the table was staring at the paper curiously. Melaya cautiously picked it up and read it to herself: "They are having some problems with some low level akuma in Cardiff. I figured you could use some practice so you won't get rusty! Signed The Best Supervisor Ever! Komui." Honestly she couldn't see how Lenalee could put up with him….

"I gotta go pack," Mel sighed before getting up and leaving both the note and her tray at the table before anyone started asking questions. They wanted to know, they could read for themselves because right now she didn't want to hear it from anyone. Today was going to be one of those days apparently. First, she learned she was going to die in eight months, then she had actually agreed to be part of Komui's little experiment and now she was going on assignment that a beginner could do. Lovely.

As Melaya entered her room, her eyes kept straying to the cooler. She would have to carry that thing because she was almost afraid to take and syringes out in fear of it possibly expiring. She grudgingly packed enough clothes to last her four days and other necessities like her brush, tooth brush, etc….

She was done in fifteen minutes. All she had left to pack was that damn cooler. Mel slipped her sunglasses off and sat them on the twin bed. She slowly came closer to the cooler before kneeling before it. Her mouth was suddenly dry. Her arm reached out to open the lid, shaking ever so slightly. Her hand closed over the latch, almost afraid to open it. But she knew she had to know exactly what she was dealing with…


End file.
